Spent grain from the brewing of alcoholic products has been used as a food product such as cattle feed. In some of the processes used to make the food product it is known to reduce the moisture content of the spent grain through press and/or drying operations. Although there have been some attempts to use spent grain as a major part of the fuel used for a steam boiler, such attempts have been unsuccessful due to insufficient or failure of combustion and excessive smoke produced thereby. Although there have been successful attempts to use spent grain as a minor part of the fuel for a steam boiler, attempts to use spent grain as the sole or primary fuel have been unsuccessful due to insufficient or failure of combustion and excessive smoke produced thereby.